


You Left Me

by George_Benji



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, M/M, Time Travel, season 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Given the chance, Caboose would see Church one last time.





	You Left Me

To no one's surprise, the very first thing Caboose wanted to do upon receiving a time machine was go see Church again. The only problem being that Lopez was his companion for this trip.

 

“No quiero ir a la Church con tu. Podemos ir a la playa o nos casa,” Lopez complained upon hearing Caboose’s plan to see Church.

 

“Yeah! I knew you'd be just as excited to go see Church as me, Lopez!” Caboose was more than ready to go see Church. He even knew what version of Church he was going to find!

 

Caboose shot the portal gun and pushed Lopez through, stepping in after him. 

 

“¿Dónde estamos?”

 

“I know, it worked great! C’mon Lopez!” Caboose tugged Lopez's arm down a hallway. They were in what seemed to be a very large spacecraft. There didn't seem to people anywhere, but Lopez was on edge regardless.

 

The two walked continued on down the hallway, looking for a sign indicative of where they currently were. Hearing someone approaching them, Caboose stopped dead in his tracks.  Lopez tried to tug Caboose into a room to hide, instead Caboose planted his feet and saluted the person.

 

“Hello!” The smile was clear in his voice.

 

The purple and green armour clad person shrugged before saluting back. “Uh, hi.” He turned to Lopez who sighed before saluting back.

 

“Hola.”

 

“Haha, are you two new recruits?” the man asked.

 

“Ah, yes… we are here as… new… people…” Caboose turned to Lopez, begging for help.

 

“...Sí.”

 

“You two are funny, you'll like it here, where were you headed?” The guy then continued on his way, motioning for them to follow.

 

“To the…” Caboose looked at Lopez again, who only shrugged, “bath...room.”

 

“Really?” the man asked, not seeming to believe them but still playful in tone. “I'm just headed to the training room, my sister and boyfriend are about to fight.”

 

“Fight?! Why are they going to fight?!” Caboose had, at this point, completely forgotten why he was there and was now invested in this man's life story.

 

“They're just sparing, don't worry. What are your names, anyway?”

 

“Uhh… I'm Caboose and he is Lopez!”

 

“That's cool, I meant what state are you? I'm North Dakota.”

 

Caboose leaned towards Lopez to whisper loudly, “I've never met a state before. Do you think he knows Texas, Carolina or Washington?”

 

North Dakota, who was able to hear that, responded brightly, “You know Wash, Carolina and who Texas is?!”

 

“Uh.. duh! Washington is my replacement best friend!”

 

“Oh wow… why haven't I heard of you guys then? So what states are you two?”

 

Caboose thought for a moment before saying “I'm California and he's New Mexico.”

 

“That explains the Spanish I guess? The bathroom is right over there, I'll see you two later.” North had stopped at an intersection of hallways, and was pointing in the opposite direction he seemed to be heading.

 

“I don't need to go anymore! I would like to see the fight!”

 

“Um… okay, follow me then, I guess.”

 

The three continued on, Caboose letting out a constant stream of chatter. When they soon arrived at a heavy looking door, North opened it for Caboose and Lopez.

 

“Hey North! Who're the new guys?” a guy in yellowish armour greeted, slinging his arm around North’s shoulders for a moment.

 

“Hey York! The blue one’s California and the brown one's New Mexico.”

 

“Glad you two could join us! We're about to watch North's sister beat the shit out of our boyfriend.” York let out a laugh.

 

The room had a control panel on side, a few chairs on the other and a wall that was just glass looking down on a training room.

 

“Speaking of our boyfriend, Cali and New Mexico know him apparently, right?” North and York were now standing shoulder to shoulder looking down at the training room. Caboose joined them and Lopez stood further back.

 

“Yes! We've known him for a while!”

 

“He says they also know Carolina and they've even met the elusive Texas.”

 

Before the conversation could continue Sheila's voice came over a speaker alerting them that the fight was starting. Washington stood down in the training room, across from someone in pink and green armour.

 

To say North’s sister beat the shit out of Wash was an understatement.

 

“Vamos, Caboose. Necesitamos encontrar Church.” Lopez let Caboose watch most of the fight before dragging him out.

 

“See ya!” Caboose called to North and York.

 

“¿Dónde estamos ir?” 

 

“Let's find Church now!” Caboose led Lopez in a general direction. They, thankfully, passed a sign saying, “ _ AI center _ " and decided to go that direction.

 

When they got to a locked door, Lopez shot the control panel on it, opening it. On the other side of the door was what looked like an office and another locked door. After getting through the second locked door, there was just an empty room with a computer in the center of it.

 

“Te daré dos veces a solas.” Lopez pushed Caboose into the room and stationed himself outside of it.

 

“...Church?” Caboose approached the computer slowly. Not sure what to do, he put his hand on the monitor.

 

After a moment, a little blue hologram appeared in front of the monitor.

 

“Hello?” Church replied, confused.

 

“Hi Church! You're tiny again!”

 

“Um… I've always been this size? I'm sorry, who the fuck are you?”

 

“I'm Caboose, your best friend!” Caboose smiled as hard as he could, hoping Church would be able to tell.

 

“Uh-huh. My best friend? And why would that be true?”

 

“Because you're also my boyfriend!”

 

“ _ BOYFRIEND?! _ What the fuck are you on??” Church moved away from Caboose a bit.

 

“Sorry… You're not my boyfriend yet… That happens later… I don't want to spoil it for you.”

 

“Later? What do you mean later?”

 

“After the director does very bad things to you, you get sent to Blood Gulch… Where we met!” Caboose was still smiling.

 

“I've never met you.”

 

“Well yeah, not yet! Silly!”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

Caboose looked around for a moment before whispering, “I time traveled to come see you again!”

 

“Alright, whatever. This may as well happen today. Why'd you need to time travel to come see me?”

 

Caboose faltered for a moment. “Be… because you left me.”

 

“Left you? We broke up… in the future?”

 

“No. No, you died. You saved all of us Church.”

 

“Huh… not exactly how I expected to go.”

 

“Church… I miss you.” Caboose wasn't able to hold the tears back anymore.

 

While Church didn't believe Caboose completely, he figured he had no reason to lie and it was really sad to see him upset. “Hey, what's your name?” 

 

“Caboose.”

 

“Okay, um, Caboose, buddy… cheer up!” Church then gave him an awkward thumbs up. 

Caboose sniffled out a thank you before Lopez burst back into the room. “¡Necesitamos ir ahora mismo!” and shooting the time gun to push Caboose and himself through.

  
“What the  _ fuck _ ?!” Church yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I do writing commissions as well as art commissions and tarot card readings. Reach me at:
> 
> georgebenji -tumblr  
> @bigbosshossjr -twitter  
> paypal.me/georgeaaronbenji


End file.
